Episode 1085 (26 January 1995)
Plot Blossom is furious at the party aftermath and makes Robbie, Bianca and Natalie and Ricky clear it all up and clean the house, etc. Bianca is furious with Ricky when she discovers he called the police and says he should have handled it himself (!!! yeah right, Ricky Schwarzenegger) The windows are broken so they call a glazier. He promises to be finished in a couple of hours after endearing himself to Blossom by assuming that it was racists who broke them and saying he was not a "racialist". He also requires a constant supply of tea. Carol and Alan come back on an earlier train so catch him at it, and demand an explanation. While they are all trying to cover up, the police come back for more details on the "disturbance" last night. Carol gets a full explanation and is very cross with everyone. Blossom offers her apology saying it was partly her fault. Carol has a go at Ricky saying where was he when it was all going on, he says he tried to stop it. Bianca says it was all Ricky's fault for calling the police, and Carol says "Oh it was the '''police' who did all the damage was it, I see!". They're told to leave after she has grounded Robbie "for life", and she and Alan go out for a drink discussing what they'll say to the people who are bound to mention it to them. They go in and all the people who are obviously talking about it, shut up. Carol asks what they thought of the party last night, Pauline, of course, says it was a disgrace, and noisy, etc, Carol says well we Jacksons know how to throw a party, we were thinking of having another one next week ...would anyone like a drink? That shuts them all up. Pat has a second date with Roy and he takes her to less pretentious places, including the wasteland where he sold his first car, and his local pub which is rather spit-and-sawdust. She has a nice time, but she was talking to Kathy before and said that she still feels married to Frank and doesn't think she will change that. So when Roy tries to kiss her goodnight, she avoids him, refuses, and goes indoors. She had already agreed he can come round tomorrow though. Steve puts the idea of an all-night café to Kathy, as it's currently only open 12 hours - 6:30 am to 6:30 ish pm. She says the Bistro didn't do well, and he says that was for different clientele. He thinks that the same sort of café will do OK with lorry drivers, people out late, etc, even though she says it goes quiet at 6:30 ish, if people know it's always open they are more likely to pop in any time. He asks for a 2-month trial, saying that he will pay for all the electricity, food costs etc and it will definitely not cost her anything, and she'll gain from the extra business, and be earning money while she sleeps. She agrees but says she will talk to Phil as it's 1/3 his. Binnie asks Steve what he's doing talking to Kathy(he was supposed to be working) and he says he's doing some business. She asks if he'll leave and he says more or less yes, and why "you'll miss me will you?!" Binnie says something non-committal, so she obviously doesn't totally hate him anymore. She also tells Della she'll help out at the Salon, Della says she needs someone else there like Steve was, and Binnie has a job, but obviously, this is a stupid argument, and Binnie points out that Steve worked at the Vic too. Della agrees. Arthur moans after having his ears syringed and says he wants to have it put back in as Pauline is nagging him. Nellie takes the sheets to the launderette, and Pauline says that's funny as they were only done 2 days ago - Nellie says that the Jackson children slept there last night (due to the party) and one of them wet the bed. (? dunno the point of this bit really, whether Nellie was lying or what) Cast Regular Cast *Pat Butcher - Pam St Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Alan Jackson - Howard Antony *Blossom Jackson - Mona Hammond *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Steve Elliot - Mark Monero *Della Alexander - Michelle Joseph *Binnie Roberts - Sophie Langham *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Jules Tavernier - Tommy Eytle *Nellie Ellis - Elizabeth Kelly *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Debbie Bates - Nicola Duffett *Tiffany Raymond - Martine McCutcheon Guest cast *Builder - Stuart Fox *Ange - Sacha Craise *Deano - Daniel Mendoza *Wedge - Glen Berry *Policeman - Andrew Rattenbury *Policewoman - Carol Harvey Places *George Street *Albert Square *25 Albert Square - ''The Front Room, The Hallway ''and'' The Kitchen *45 Albert Square'' - The Front and The Kitchen'' *Bridge Street Market *The Cafe *Kool for Kutz *The Laundrette *The Queen Victoria - The Bar *A Bar Outside of Walford Notes *Highest viewed episode of January. Notable dialogue Carol Jackson (about the night before): One night, I spend one night away and god knows how long and this is what you do. I come back to find the police in my house lecturing me about my own kids. '' Bianca Jackson: ''Alright mum, we're sorry. Carol Jackson: No, no you don't get out of it that easily either of ye. Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes